


When The Lights Go Out

by Laerkstrein



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Edward Elric - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, FullMetal Alchemist - Freeform, Romace, Winry Rockbell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerkstrein/pseuds/Laerkstrein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After regaining what he and his brother Alphonse lost, Edward Elric heads out West to study alchemy. But before his departure, he leaves Winry Rockbell with a letter and asks her for a very special favor. (Contains Manga Spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Lights Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the tune of "Promise" by Allred.

"Hey, Winry!" Edward Elric said as he stood on the boarding platform at the train station. He only had a few minutes to spare before the train headed out West, and he had to get this thing off his chest before he left. His back was to his friend, and he felt himself sweating a bit. How could he tell her what he wanted to without sounding like a complete idiot? He turned to face her, his right eye twitching as he spoke. "I don't really know how to say this, but..."

Winry gave a sigh, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Do me a favor, Ed, and just spit it out. You're gonna miss your train."

"An Equivalent Exchange," he said, almost nervously. "I'll... give you half my life... So give me half of yours!" As soon as the words had escaped his lips, Edward mentally smacked himself. He felt like an idiot, and he was sure that Winry thought he was one. But, if he was lucky, maybe she wouldn't understand his words. No, Winry was much smarter than that, and there was no way a smart girl like her would misconstrue the meaning behind what he had said.

But Winry simply stood there staring at Edward in slight shock, causing him to sweat more and wish he could just vanish into thin air.

_You're an idiot, Elric,_ he told himself. _A freaking idiot!_

"Dammit, Ed!" Winry shrieked, leaning against the side of the train. "Why are all you alchemists like this? What kind of an idiot are you? Going on about the Law of Equivalent Exchange?"

Edward's gold eyes widened in shock. As smart as he was, Edward wasn't sure he completely understood what Winry was saying. "Um... What?"

Winry stood up straight, looking Edward right in the eye. "Don't be so stupid, Edward," she said flatly. "You want half my life? I'll let you have all of it."

"You're really something, Winry." The alchemist grinned as Winry suddenly became flustered, a loud laugh breaking free from his mouth. He hadn't meant to laugh at all, no matter what her response. But he just hadn't expected her to say what she had. "Aw, screw it. I'm gonna overturn the Law of Equivalent Exchange."

His friend scowled slightly. "What are you talking about now?" she asked. "Are you making fun of me, Ed?"

Edward simply grinned, pulling an envelope out of his pocket, pressing it firmly into Winry's hand before pulling her into a hug. "Of course not. It's just that... you've really cheered me up. Thanks," he said as the train's horn went off. "I'll see you when I get back."

Winry grinned, resting her head against his warm shoulder as she returned the hug. "Yeah. I'll see you later, Ed. Be safe."

Before boarding the train, Edward leaned close to Winry's ear and whispered, "Open it as soon as the train pulls out." With that, the blond alchemist hopped on board the train, taking a seat by one of the windows as it began slowly pulling out of the station.

"'As soon as the train pulls out,'" Winry repeated as she tore into the envelope. Inside was a folded sheet of paper with her name written on it in Edward's messy scrawl. She unfolded the paper and began to read:

'Dear Winry,

By the time you read this, I'll already be on my way to study alchemy out West. We've known each other our entire lives, and I feel that it's about time I said what I've wanted to say to you for years. Make no mistake, this isn't exactly the easiest way to tell you this, but I just don't know if I have enough courage to tell you straight out. If that upsets you, I ask that you forgive me. For the past four years, you and Granny have meant the world to me. You've sat at home waiting for Al and I to succeed in our goal, worrying all the while, and helping us in any way you could. Words alone cannot express how much your dedication and love means to me.

After all we've been through these past few years, I have something I want you to know. I sincerely love you. You've been everything to me as a friend, a sister, and, at times, a mother. I'm dearly sorry if this letter upsets you. But, like I mentioned before, I just don't think I have the courage to approach you and speak the words that currently live on in my heart. I hope you understand. After all, I have the feeling that you feel the same way. But if not, please forgive me for being so presumptuous about such a topic.

And if you do feel as I do, I ask that you wait for me. Once I return home, I vow to surrender everything and put you before all else in my life. You've been so good to me, and as arrogant as I am, I probably don't deserve you. But, if you choose to accept me, I will do everything in my power to give you the best of everything that this life has to offer. I'll be sure to make you happy, and I'll support you in all you do. I have given Granny an address where you will be able to reach me. I know I'm not the greatest when it comes to writing and keeping in touch, but I'll do my very best while I'm away. Regardless of your decision, I want you to know that you're a big part of my world.

Thank you for everything.

Yours With Love,

Edward Elric'

As soon as she finished reading, Winry swiped at her eyes and watched the train as it disappeared into the distance. "You idiot," she said with tears in her eyes. "I've been in love with you all along. And once you come back, we'll be together." She raised a hand and waved at the train, despite her doubt that Edward would be able to see her. "I love you, Edward."


End file.
